Siren's Travels: Part Two, The Japanese
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: Siren is travelling with Toothless and Rupac when she comes across the mountainous land of Japan, where she stays for a year. Meanwhile, Hiccup reflects on what he was like as a father to Siren. This is a 'dumbass au shit,' as one of the people who reviewed this called it. This isn't that, it's a potential future that could happen in HTTYD. Please be polite when reviewing. Thx.
1. Chapter 1

Toothless and I were flying out again, with Rupac snoozing on my shoulders.

It had been a week and a half since we'd left the Maya, and I was still thinking over me and Toothless's experience with them. How there was a king, how different Mayan cities had different rulers, and how I could use what I learned from the Maya to improve Viking society and how I hoped that the Maya took on some Viking traditions to improve their society. I already had a really long list.

And the fact that I had a new dragon buddy.

"Been six months, bud," I said, patting my best friends head. He purred happily. "Yeah," I said. "I know. I feel free."

Life out here was much happier than it was on Berk. Toothless actually cared about me, he didn't tell me that learning would poison my brain and destroy Viking society, he listened, he and I went on rides together...

Unlike Dad, who was said to have been a bit like me when he was my age. He even told me that, and then said it was the reason Mum wasn't with us anymore. Because he learned about dragons and how to train them. Because he rode one. Because he changed Vikings by bringing them in.

He told me that I shouldn't be as curious as he was, because it apparently ruined his life.

It's so weird. When I was four, Dad used to drop me off at Fishlegs' because he wanted him to teach me stuff and tell me stories. Back then, Dad encouraged me to be curious and learn about new things. He always told me to believe in myself.

That was Before. Before was when Mum was with us. After was after the Dragon War. When she wasn't there, and when Fishlegs was dead and no longer there. When Dad told me that learning isn't going to do any good, and that Viking society should never change. That was when he sent Toothless away.

Why he never told me why he sent Toothless away, I'll never know.

* * *

I remember when I first met Toothless. I was nine years old, and I was wandering the cove. As I climbed down, I slipped, and I thought I was going to die as I fell.

But a couple of hours later, I woke up.

I had landed on Toothless. He'd wrapped me with his wings, because he thought I was cold, which I kind of was. When I saw him, I was scared, but then he gave me some space, which helped me see him more clearly.

I didn't recognize him at first, even though he felt familiar. I had a fish with me, so I gave it to him, hoping it would keep him away while I was figuring out to how to get out safely.

He took the fish and ate it. I was gonna make my move there, but instead I just stayed. I was too scared to move.

When he finished eating the fish, Toothless was looking at me, and for some reason, decided to regurgitate the fish. He seemed to have wanted to me to eat it, so I did, and when I was done getting it down, Toothless came closer to me, as though he wanted me to pet him.

So that's what I did. I held my hand out and hoped he wouldn't bite it off, but instead he let me touch his snout. When he moved away from me, he was saying something like 'reeran.'

That's when I realized why he seemed so familiar to me. He was my dad's dragon, Toothless, who he'd sent away. When I realized that, I couldn't even say anything. I just stood there for two more hours.

And after that, I went home. Dad was marrying the Olson boy to the Birgisson girl, so he hadn't even noticed I was gone.

Ever since, I'd been visiting Toothless everyday, until I decided to run away with him.

That's the story of me and Toothless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup**

Hiccup went over yesterday's date and today's.

Yesterday had been November 28th. That would mean today was the day. It was Siren's eleventh birthday, assuming she was still alive.

He still remembered her last birthday, which was when she turned ten. She'd asked him to play with her, but he didn't have the time, so all he could do was give her a kiss on the forehead and tell her he loved her. He had his duties as chief to worry about, so he couldn't spend more time with her, which he regretted, but it wasn't something he could help.

When he'd come back home that day, she wasn't there. For a moment, Hiccup had panicked, but just three minutes after he'd gotten there, Siren had come through the door.

"Look, Dad!" she said, smiling eagerly. She was holding something in her hands. "It's a snail!"

Hiccup took the snail out of her hand and left it outside. He figured it would be best if she kept away from things like snails, fish and

Dragons.

Hiccup was angry with himself for bonding with Toothless. It was the reason Astrid wasn't there for him. It was the reason his dad died, and the reason he had only half a leg. It was the reason Fishlegs and Gobber and Astrid's father and his own mother were dead now. It was probably the reason Siren wasn't with him anymore.

He always thought that if he kept Siren away from the unknown, she wouldn't bond with things like dragons. She wouldn't go through the heartache he had to suffer because of a dragon. She wouldn't have to learn the hard way that sometimes people she hated were probably right, like Mildew, who was around when he was her age.

For the umpteenth time, Hiccup thought to himself, what did I do wrong? Did he not give Siren enough attention or love? Did he do something bad to her that made her hate him?

For the first time in five years, Hiccup realized something he wasn't willing to admit until now.

He missed Toothless.

He regretted the fact that he sent him away. That dragon was his best friend, and now he was gone.

There was also another thing he realized.

He still loved Astrid.

Hiccup put his head in his hands. There were all these shouldn'ts that were coming to him. He shouldn't have sent Toothless away, even if it drove Astrid away. He should have given a little more time to Siren, even with the chiefly duties. He shouldn't have discouraged her from bonding with animals, even if it would bring her the same heartache it brought him.

He should have stopped Siren from running away. He shouldn't have made her hate him. He should have gone after her, instead of sending Snotlout. Even if his own daughter hated him, it should have been him who went after her instead of Snotlout...even if he thought at first that by sending Snotlout, it would be easier to convince Siren to come back.

He couldn't rewrite what happened in the past, but he could fix what would happen now. He could have a ship built and go after Siren himself. What he would need to do was to find someone be the de facto chief in his place while he was gone.

Who would that be?

* * *

 **Siren**

Toothless was sleeping nearby while Rupac, and I were sitting at the base of a mountain, far away from a village in the distance. I was really uncomfortable, partially because we were sitting on rocks and I was barefoot because my boots had holes in them, partially because my clothes were beginning to grow small for me.

Rupac coiled himself around my arm. "We should go to that place sometime tomorrow. At least it will be warm and your dragon will be up and going. Eh?" Rupac smiled cheesily.

"True," I said, "though I don't know how the people are going to treat us. Do you think you can translate if they don't speak Nordic?"

Rupac looked offended at that. "Girl, you think I can't speak what language they can speak? Remember what I told you about quetzalcoatls?"

I took out _The Book of Dragons_ and flipped to the page on quetzalcoatls.

"The quetzalcoatl is the smartest dragon ever. They can speak every language that has ever existed and supposedly know everything there is to know." I looked at Rupac.

"Still think I can't speak their language?" Rupac was waiting for an answer.

"No." I set him down. "What's the date today?"

"November 29th." Rupac raised one of his eyebrows. "What makes ya wanna know that?"

"Odin's beard..." My voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Rupac seemed curious.

"My birthday," I said. "I'm now eleven."

"Well, happy birthday! What do ya say? Let's have a party!" Rupac was smiling for a couple of seconds, but then he stopped. "Something wrong?"

"My last birthday." I took Rupac and wrapped him around my shoulders. "I wanted Dad to play with me because he hardly ever did, but all he could do was give me a kiss on the forehead and said 'I love you.' I got only ten seconds with him, but it was good enough."

" _Ten seconds?!_ " Rupac sounded like he was spitting beer out.

"I hardly got to see him."

"So that's a start for you?"

"Guess you could say that."

Rupac was silent for a moment. Then he spoke:

"No offense, but your dad's kind of a shit parent."

"He kind of is," I said, nodding. "Continuing on. After I spent some time flying with Toothless and giving him food, I went back home, and on the way, I found a snail. I loved him right on sight, so I took him home. I wanted to introduce Sigurd to Dad, but he thought the snail was gross and threw him outside. He told me not to bring any snails inside ever again otherwise he'd kill them."

Rupac raised both of his eyebrows. "Interesting." Then he looked toward the village. It was growing dark. "Let's get some sleep, y'all. We need energy to fly to the village."

I nodded as I took out a blanket and crawled to Toothless. He stirred, but didn't wake up.

I wrapped myself in the blanket and said good night to Rupac and Toothless. The minute I closed my eyes, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I climbed onto Toothless with Rupac at the front and set off for the village. As we flew over, I said to Toothless, "There's so many mountains here, eh bud?"

Toothless slapped me with one of his ears. I'm guessing he was being playful.

"No one would be able to build a house here," I said. I climbed down to Toothless's underbelly and hung at the bottom of his saddle. He looked down at me, giving an upside-down, toothless smile. I smiled back.

Hanging from there felt amazing, as though I was literally walking in the sky. I felt like I was defying the laws of gravity as I hung on. I climbed back up onto the saddle and sat down. Now, we were over the village, which I could see from here. I stretched over the side to see...and revealed my midriff while I was doing it. I hadn't noticed that my clothes were now showing my midriff while I stretched.

"Ready to go down?" I smiled and stood on top of Toothless. Slowly, I positioned myself so I could do what I was about to do safely.

Do not try this unless your dragon can save you from dying while in the air.

With a deep breath, I jumped off of Toothless and closed my eyes as I fell down. I spread my arms out to feel even more free and elated and adventurous. I turned over and put my hands behind my head.

Halfway through my fall, I could hear Toothless flying down to catch me. He caught me in time, and we descended down into the middle of the village.

From what I could see, all the houses were one storey tall, with a deck in front with a railing.

From one of the houses, a man wearing some sort of gown-dress came out, with the top of his head shaved a little and some gold thingy where the bald part ended. He had a sword where his sash was, and it was covered with a sheath. Behind him, a woman came out, wearing a similar costume, except hers was thicker.

The man began saying something.

"He would like to welcome you into his house," Rupac translated. "His name is Ichigo. You're expected to introduce yourself to him."

"I am Siren," I said, after thinking about it for a few minutes, "daughter of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dragon Conqueror, hear his name and tremble at its sound."

Rupac translated everything I said for me. I came up with the 'hear his name' part just for the sake of it. The man spoke something back. He seemed to be really polite.

"He wants you to come inside." Rupac looked at me expectantly.

"Does that mean I can bring Toothless?" I looked beside at Toothless.

Rupac began speaking again. The man looked at my best friend and nodded. Then he said something else.

"Ichigo wants you to keep Toothless outside, that's all. But you can have him nearby the house. Shall we go inside, now?" Rupac was beginning to sound impatient.

"Yes." I looked at Toothless. "No problems staying out bud?"

Toothless purred as though he really didn't like it, but would cooperate.

"Good." We began walking toward the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiccup**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III set out for sail with a crew of fifty Berkians after putting Eret in de facto chief position.

It was an easy decision. Snotlout wasn't there, and Tuffnut was not someone he would want to run a village. Even after he married Heather and had a couple of children younger than Siren, he was still slightly insane. For a start, he still thought Chicken was out there somewhere, looking for him.

When Siren came to mind, the idea of her riding Toothless was still in his mind. Was Snotlout lying about it, or was he really telling the truth? Hiccup figured that when he ran into Snotlout and asked him to go back to Berk while he looked for Siren, he would ask again.

He looked out into the horizon, hoping to see a Night Fury with a rider on his back and an artificial tail.

Where was Siren? What did she think of the place she was now, wherever it was?

* * *

 **Siren**

Originally, I was gonna stay for six months, but Ichigo wanted me to stay for a year and a half. He thought six months wasn't enough time to learn about each other. After Ichigo and I argued for a bit, we eventually agreed that I would stay for eleven to twelve months before leaving, meaning that I would be here until I was around twelve.

I was up the day after I came here, after writing some stuff in one of the notebooks. Toothless was asleep outside with Rupac, and I wanted to see him. I was about to go when I noticed something on a table. I went to see what it was: it was the same clothes Ichigo and his wife, Rukia, were wearing, only smaller. They also left shoes for me to wear. These shoes exposed most of the foot, and were kept on by a strap. I figured it would be best to put them on before going out, since my clothes were tighter now. I took the first one, which was pink, and put it on. It had several layers to it, and it was actually pretty warm. I tied the sash that came with it around my waist so it wouldn't fall off.

I went outside, where Toothless was sitting up, while Rupac was on his head, screaming. (If you call what he was doing screaming.) The wind blew heavily in my face while I came out.

"HELP! HELP! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Rupac seemed to be trying to figure out how to get down.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. Toothless looked down at me, and Rupac slipped off his head and landed on the ground. "Ow!" he complained, while Toothless went down on all fours, purring. Rukia, the woman I saw when I first met Ichigo, was outside, with her arms folded and a somewhat grumpy look on her face. She was saying something to me.

"I think she wants you to eat something," Rupac said as he groaned.

"Breakfast," I said softly. I picked Rupac up and patted Toothless's nose. "I'll see you soon, bud. 'Kay?" Toothless just groaned...somewhat, as I went inside the house for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo, Rukia, and I were sitting on our knees. Rice was in front of us, as well as chopsticks. Apparently I was expected to use _those_ to eat. It was really hard to eat with chopsticks. The rice kept falling out until I decided I would only eat a little bit of rice at a time. Sure, it was slow, but at least I was able to eat.

Rukia was silent while we were eating. Ichigo and I were too, until Rupac started talking in Japanese, which was the language these guys talked in. This place I was in was called Japan.

Ichigo said something back to Rupac in his language, and they began a conversation. Rukia joined in, too.

"Ichigo's a samurai, which means he's a warrior," Rupac said as I walked outside after breakfast. "Samurai follow a code of honour called Bushido."

"Bushido," I said, as I went up to Toothless.

"Yes. And the clothes he and his wife wear when they aren't fighting are called kimonos. Mostly it's the upper classes that wear them."

"Classes?" I raised an eyebrow as I bumped into Toothless. He began thrashing about.

"There's something here they like to call 'the feudal system.'" Rupac slid down onto the grass. It was starting to get really windy now, so Toothless and I could only fly for a short amount of time. "I'll explain it later."

I ran up to Toothless and petted his nose. "Ready to fly?" I said, smiling. Toothless smiled, which was a yes.

I mounted onto him and we took off into the air, spending an hour flying around the village. From above, the village looked like Berk, if you focused only on the roofs. Both places had wooden roofs, kept together rather well.

Thinking of Berk made me think of the Viking gods. I don't really know why. I guess it's because they were who we worshipped at home.

* * *

I was finishing up the part about the feudal system when Rukia came with Rupac. She seemed like she wanted me to go somewhere.

"Siren-chan," she said, then began speaking in Japanese.

"Ichigo and Rukia want you to meet some friends of theirs," Rupac said as Rukia scooped him up. "Come."

I put the book down and followed Rukia into the living room, where a group of men dressed in kimonos were sitting on their knees, Ichigo being one of them. He beckoned me forward to sit. As soon as I sat down, Ichigo introduced me, and began talking about me.

"One more thing," Rupac whispered, "you have to use honorifics. If you were talking to Ichigo or Rukia, you would call them Rukia-san or Ichigo-san. It's like saying Mr., Mrs., or Ms. If you were talking to a teacher, you would call them Sensei. If you were talking to the emperor or a chief, you would call them their name and _dono_ at the end. If you were talking to a boss at your job, or someone who invited you over, _sama_ would be best. _Kun_ is used for younger boys, and _chan,_ which is what Rukia called you, is for girls, lovers and pets. Not calling someone by an honorific would be insulting unless they gave you permission to. Just letting you know."

"Good," I whispered, then turned back to the conversation. Ichigo and his friends talked for a bit more time until he said my name.

"Tell him about Vikings," Rupac said.

"Good enough," I said, then began talking in Nordic while Rupac translated for me. When I finished, one of Ichigo's friends said something to the other, and another conversation continued without me.

"This is gonna be a long day," I muttered under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiccup**

It was a month.

It had been a month since Hiccup and the crew had set out to look for Siren, and they still hadn't found her. Right now, they were sailing to the Meathead lands, hoping that Siren would be with him. If she was, then Hiccup would do whatever it took to make it up to her.

As the land came closer and closer, people were gathering at the dock, looking at him. As Hiccup squinted his eyes, he saw someone who looked awfully familiar somehow. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, with a braid and a kraken circle. She held a battle ax at her waist, and held herself with Viking pride.

No. It couldn't be her.

It was Astrid.

* * *

 **Siren**

I wrote down another Japanese character while Rupac was teaching Ichigo Nordic.

I'd been here for a month, and Ichigo and Rukia wanted me to learn Japanese while they studied Nordic. Ichigo's daimyo wasn't at war with anyone right now, and Ichigo didn't have much to do because of it. That is why he thought he would learn Nordic while I learned Japanese. Rupac had already written down some basic Japanese characters for me (how does a dragon with no arms or legs do that?) after he wrote down basic Nordic words like 'hello' or good-bye' for Ichigo and Rukia.

I didn't know about them, but Japanese was actually a really tricky language. There were so many characters it was hard to keep up. Not only that, some were so similar that if you made one mistake spelling the word 'hello' ( _konnichiwa_ in Japanese) you might be saying 'fuck you.' I really don't know if making one mistake with the hello character can result in saying that, but you get the point.

That's how hard it is.

* * *

 **Hiccup**

The ship docked, and Hiccup and everyone else got off. Hiccup went first as he was chief of Berk, and he would have to answer to the chief of the Meathead tribe: Dagur the Deranged.

Not the other Dagur, who had been the chief of the Berserkers and went missing around twelve years ago. He had never been found. Hiccup assumed he was dead.

As Hiccup walked across the lands, he could feel eyes on him. He could hear murmurs as the people stared at him. And he could hear someone behind him.

"Hiccup!" Someone grabbed his arm and whirled him around. Almost immediately, Hiccup knew who it was before he even looked at her.

It really was Astrid.

Her eyes were intense with hatred, and her nails dug into her arms. Hiccup wanted to see the woman who had loved him years ago, just when they were two teens on Berk, falling in love and flying on dragons, or maybe when they'd married and had Siren six months later. Their daughter had been born a month early, and she hadn't been expected to survive, but perhaps by the gods' blessing, she did. And then there were the times when Hiccup and Astrid would play with their daughter before the Second Dragon War.

Those were good years. Those were years Hiccup would have loved to have back.

"Astrid." Odin's beard, why did it take him so long to just say her name?

"You're here for Siren, aren't you?" Astrid loosened her grip on his arm.

"Yes," Hiccup said slowly.

"Snotlout came here. He told me Siren ran away with Toothless. I was going to come with him, but he left before I could." Astrid's grip tightened again. "I decided I would look for her with a dragon, and I was going to go, but the chief told me I was forbidden from leaving until _you_ came here."

There was a long silence between them. "You want to find Siren, do you?" Hiccup finally said, trying to keep himself from breaking down and crying. It would not be good to do that here.

Hiccup took a deep breath in and said something else:

"You are more than welcome to come."

He knew he should have not allowed to let her come with him because of his anger over her leaving him. And the truth was, part of him was tempted to do that. But Siren was Astrid's daughter as well, and maybe if Astrid came, she might come home with them.

Would that happen?


	7. Chapter 7

I flew over the village with Toothless again as the wind blew in my hair.

It was evening, and my Japanese lessons were over now. I was so relieved to finally get out of the house that I almost screamed "YES!" at the top of my lungs but then remembered to be polite. It's basically something that everyone in Japan expects from you, even if it means not being honest.

I also added some stuff to _The Book of the Japanese_ while Ichigo asked me if the stuff he was writing in _The Book of Vikings_ (yes, he's been writing a book about Vikings and another about Mayans) was the correct information. Most of it was.

I lay back on Toothless and relaxed. I looked up into the sky and I could see stars scattered across, like someone spilled milk across the sky.

Just for the sake of doing it, I closed my eyes and rolled off of Toothless. I was slowly floating down toward the village while Toothless was racing up to me. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back as I took his saddle and climbed back onto him.

We landed down safely, without any injuries. Rukia was waiting for us at the front door, saying stuff. I figured out 'come inside' and 'eat.' It was time for dinner now.

I got off of Toothless. "Good night, bud," I said as I rubbed him for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, he fell asleep and began snoring. I looked at Rukia and nodded. She beckoned me inside for dinner, and I came in right there on the spot.

* * *

Dinner passed by quickly, without any talking. I got sent off to bed as soon as I was finished eating. I bowed down quickly and thanked Ichigo and Rukia for the meal.

I rushed back to my room and flopped down on the bed. Rupac crawled onto me, staring into me with his eyes. He yawned and slithered underneath my neck and made himself comfortable. "Night," he murmured.

"Same to you," I whispered as I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

I had this dream while I was asleep. It was Dad, and he and Mum were standing beside each other. They were standing on a ship, and they seemed to be looking for something. Dad turned to Mum and said, "We'll find Siren in Japan. I know we will."

Then, a huge wave came, sending the ship and its crew over-

I woke up in a sweat. Rupac stirred, but didn't wake up. It was just a dream, but a bit disturbing. Still, just a dream.

I lay back down and tried to sleep.

I couldn't for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiccup**

Astrid leaned over the side of the ship and vomited again. Hiccup sighed and leaned on the edge, standing beside her. Ever since they left the Meathead islands, Astrid had been seasick. It looked like she hadn't been on a ship in a long time. Then again, with the dragons and other stuff...

It reminded him of the moment he learned Astrid was pregnant with Siren. It had just been a month after his dad died, and a week after they married. Hiccup had had a long day, and he was just comfortably resting in his chair with Toothless sleeping nearby when Astrid had come in and sat across him. Stormfly was with Astrid's parents that day because she was sick, so Astrid just went with Toothless.

"I went to see Gothi today," she began. "I told her how weird I was feeling, and after checking up on me for a bit, she told me I was expecting a child. It's due in December. I'm already three months along."

Hiccup had been thrilled to bits that day. But he was also sad, because Astrid had already been two months pregnant when Dad died. That meant he wouldn't get to tell him that he was going to have his first grandchild in December (thought it did end up being November instead.) He would never get to see little Siren, or hold her in his big arms.

That was something Hiccup would always regret for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **Astrid**

Where was Siren? Why did she leave? Why did she find Toothless?

Astrid thought this to herself when she learned that Siren had left Berk. She went up to Dagur the Deranged and asked for permission to leave.

"And why would a woman go unaccompanied?" he mocked.

"Because my daughter is missing. Someone from my home tribe had come and told me that. I wish to take a dragon and leave the village to look for her." Astrid had to use all of her strength to hold back her tears. She hadn't been a good mother to Siren ever since she left. Those were five years of memories that could never be replaced. Those were five birthdays Astrid wouldn't be there for. Those were five Snoggletogs with no presents or snow-dragon building.

Five years. Nothing could replace it.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's the date?" I said in Japanese. I knew for sure that it was correct.

"March 1st," Rukia said in Nordic. Her Nordic wasn't too bad, except some of the words sounded slurred because of her accent. It kind of reminded me of the way a drunkard talked when he had too much mead.

"Not bad." Rupac sounded impressed with me, or maybe himself because he thinks he's a good teacher. He really is good at teaching languages, though, so I kind of have to give that to him.

"It's been three months," I said to Rupac. I was talking in Nordic, which felt much more comfortable than Japanese. Maybe it's because Japanese isn't my first language. "Three months since I came here." Rukia placed a bowl of rice on the table, and I took the chopsticks and began eating. I still had trouble, but it was getting easier. Less rice was falling out of the sticks, which was a good thing. I found it odd that the Japanese would eat their food with sticks, just like Ichigo and his friends found it weird that Vikings drink mead. I even told him how to make it, he did, he didn't like it.

I still enjoy it though.

* * *

Toothless and I flew over the mountains.

Tonight, it wasn't windy, so there wasn't any wind blowing in my face. We were planning to set down on the mountains, and spend an hour there. Then, we would go back to the village.

As soon as we reached the peak of the mountains, we settled down. I pulled out some salmon for Toothless and threw it up in the air. He swallowed it right away and sat down. I sat down next to him.

"Remember Fishlegs, bud?" I patted his snout. For some reason, I was feeling oddly nostalgic. I wanted to talk about the old days just because. Toothless purred back.

"He was a great person," I started. Toothless looked at me curiously. "When Mum or Dad couldn't look after me, they left me with Fishlegs because he was the one they trusted the most. They also wanted him to teach me about dragons." I remembered that Fishlegs had these dragon cards that had stuff about dragons, such as strength class, what it did to its victims, its names, etc. According to Dad, they were at Dragons' Edge.

Toothless' eyes appeared soft, as though he were remembering stuff.

"I guess you remember him, too." I climbed onto his back. It was starting to get windy, and dark clouds were gathering. It could start raining. We would have to get going soon.

"Let's go, bud." We set off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiccup**

The memory of his parents dancing together seemed like it happened five hundred years ago instead of close to twelve. Was it only twelve years ago that Mom and Dad danced together, only for Dad to die just a couple of hours later, leaving him chief? Was it only twelve years ago that his funeral was held? Was it coming close to eleven and a half years since Siren was born?

Somehow, those memories made Hiccup feel old, even though he was just thirty-two. Astrid was the same age he was; she was just two months younger than him. It had only been a month since she turned thirty-two...and it would only be a month that the twelfth anniversary of learning that Astrid was expecting would happen. Then, another five months, Siren's twelfth birthday.

At the far end of the ship, Astrid was sitting on the stairs, just looking down. Hiccup wanted to go and see if anything was wrong, but he probably shouldn't. Astrid had left him and their daughter behind, and even though he still loved her, he was angry. How could any mother do that to her own child?

Hiccup could imagine Dad coming up behind him and saying, "You know how I feel now."

Yeah, Dad. Hiccup thought. I really do now.

* * *

 **If you don't see any review calling my work shit, it's because I took it down. Yes, most people don't like to be criticised, but it would be nice if those who do criticise do it nicely. It takes only one second to be nice. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. Thank you for reading a story by a random Canuck in Texas North, eh.**


	11. Chapter 11

I wrote August in Nordic and Japanese. Then I wrote _8th_. Three more months, I thought. Then I could go somewhere new. Or Dragon's Edge. I really wasn't sure. I did know that I would be writing letters to Ichigo while he wrote back. And that would mean air mail, which is exactly what it sounds like. And that I would be close to twelve by then. Or it could be past my twelfth birthday.

I wrote down some Japanese phrases and words, then wrote down the translation in Nordic. I wanted to write a translation book for Japanese with Nordic phrases. I wasn't even halfway through, despite the fact that I worked on it for two months..

I was bored, so I decided to run out and fly around with Toothless. Rupac was talking a nap, so he wouldn't be able to come along. I changed into a somewhat less sweaty kimono and went outside. Toothless was sitting, eating some fish. He eyed me and smiled eagerly, then turned back to his fish, except he was eating them down quicker. When he was done, he got up and ran to me.

"Yes, bud," I said, as he kept licking my face. "Let's go for a ride."

I got onto him and he took off.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. It's been getting harder to figure out what to write lately for some reason.**


	12. Chapter 12

December 5th.

It had been a week since I left Ichigo and Rukia, and I was still a little sad that I left. Part of me wanted to stay, but another part wanted to see more of the world. I was going to do that sooner or later.

Toothless, Rupac, this Terrible Terror that somehow ended up here in Japan, and I set up camp on an island, and right now, they were asleep. I was writing a letter to Ichigo and was just about finishing it up. Once I was done, I put it out to dry and leaned against a tree. For some reason, I was thinking about my parents. What were they thinking right now? Did they miss me? Where they looking for me?

What was going on right now?

I would never admit this out loud, but there was a part of me that felt guilty about leaving Dad and Berk behind. That part of me missed him, and wanted to go back. And then there was the other part that was telling me that my parents probably didn't miss me anyway and that I shouldn't miss them. After all, Mum _did_ abandon me, and she never contacted. Dad never gave an time to me or listened to me. But on the other hand, he _did_ try his best.

Why was I thinking like this?

I yawned, and realized I was tired. I crawled over to my sack and took out my blanket, then made myself comfortable.

As soon as I lay down, I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**There's a new story about Siren called Princess of the Vikings. Read the prologue to find out what she's been doing since the three years she's gone to Japan. SPOILER ALERT: Hiccup and Astrid finally meet Siren again. It happens in the climax of the story or sometime around that. That's all you're getting. As usual, I'm only posting once each week because of school. If I have the time, I'll post more often. Thanks!**


End file.
